omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Azulongmon
Character Synopsis Azulongmon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the East, and commands the Deva Mihiramon, Antylamon, and Majiramon. Also, it is counted as one of the Four Great Dragons, and is the most deified existence among them. It releases intense lightning strikes, and although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Azulongmon/Qinglongmon Gender: Genderless but has Male attributes Age: Unknown but extremely old, dates back to at least The Age Of Myth. Maybe as old as the Digital World Classification: Digimon Sovereign, God of Thunder, Dragon King of the East Sea, Mega-level Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption(Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Body Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing. Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (With the help of the other Sovereigns he created entire layers of the Digital World. Comparable to Zhuqiaomon , who fended off MegaGargomon. Governs the Eastern Digital World, Should be at least comparable his fellow Great Dragons, Megidramon , Holydramon and Goddramon ) Speed: Immeasurable '(Comparable to Megidramon, who is superior to most Eaters, who have no concept of time and Blitzed Beelzemon) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Managed to survive a battle against Millenniummon, but was soundly defeated) Stamina: Very High Range: Multiversal+ '(Governs over the Eastern Digital World, which has infinite universes and timelines) 'Intelligence: Extremely high. Being a member of the Digimon Sovereigns and Four Great Dragons he has immense knowledge over the Digital World. He also appears to be an expert tactician as he planned a war against the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: His Digi-Cores (A Digimon's Soul) are out in the open, his official bio implies that he's quite arrogant and self-centered: "However, although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious." Other Attributes List of Equipment: His chains which can be assumed restrict his power Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soukai (蒼雷 Sourai, lit. "Blue Thunder"): Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. * Fushikaden (風絲華電 Fūshikaden, lit. "Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity") * Raijin-no-Mai (雷神之舞 lit. "Dance of Raijin") * Aurora Force: Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. * Lightning Whip: Looses an intense thunderbolt. Notable Inherited Skills *'Asipatravana:' Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy from a distance with its hands. *'Bǎo Fǔ:' Its hands turn into axes to attack. *'Vedhaka:' Disappears into a swirl of light in the sky from which it fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, or breathes flames from its mouth. *'Bǎo Shǐ:' Fires the Bǎo Shǐ it creates from its hairs. *'Vimohana:' Strikes the ground with its Bǎo Bàng to create a large shock wave. *'Bǎo Bàng:' Separates its tail into three nunchaku-like sections and strikes the foe with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Hackers Category:Weapons Master Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Age Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Martial Artist Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Time Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 2